The Virus
by TheonlyFanTazy
Summary: What if the world was suddenly thrown into chaos? What if that chaos was caused by a Youtube video? What if that video combines reality and the internet? A young novice youtuber has the solution. But she can't do it alone... includes famous youtubers, memes, creepypastas, games and more. (Needs work, I know. It's just for fun)


It was just another normal day for Tass. And by normal, I mean less than average…

"No! No no no! What are you doing that for?" Tass looked desperately at the computer screen. Her fingers tried desperately to press any key that would give a command. But nothing.

She slammed her fist on the table in anger and lowered her head. "Dammit! This is the third time this month…" Her eyes glanced up at the screen to see the small box in the centre of the screen indicating the program had stopped working.

Tass wiped her face with her hand before allowing it to rest over her mouth as her eyes fixated on the screen. "Maybe I need a new computer," she mumbled.

The phone rang in the next room.

Tass sat there listening to the multiple rings showing no indication she was about to go and pick it up. Her focus was too set on her computer which seemed to be misbehaving.

The phone stopped ringing and switched to voicemail.

Tass released a heavy sigh before quitting the program and restarting her computer, just hoping that would solve the problem.

"I want to get these up on Youtube as soon as possible…"

Tass was new to the Youtubing business. She didn't have any subscribers and barely any views. But that didn't stop her from taking it seriously.

She understood that she was a noob at this. She understood there were plenty of other channels with better quality material.

But she didn't care.

Tass enjoyed making videos. She enjoyed recording her experiences and sharing them with others.

Her computer restarted and began loading the applications running in the background. As it did so, Tass decided to get on her feet.

She walked into the next room and located the phone on its stand. The light was blinking. The brown haired girl scratched her head. "I guess we should see what it's all about _this_ time…"

She picked up the phone and selected her voicemail and played it on speaker.

"Hey, Tass. This is… Uh… Well, you probably know who it is already," the male voice on the other end laughed nervously. "I've been trying to reach you for several days now, and I just wanted to check up on you. Look, I'm sorry for what happened. I never meant to hurt you… Can we talk about it? If you want to talk to me, just call me back on this number… Okay, b—"

Before the voice could finish, the time-limit exceeded and the voicemail cut off. Tass stood there eyeing the phone and frowned.

"That stupid idiot," Tass spoke to herself. "If you didn't want to hurt me, then you should never have cheated on me… With my cousin." Tass turned on her heels and walked over to her computer sitting on the desk.

She slid herself on the chair and looked at the desktop icons for a moment before clicking her tongue and double-clicking an icon on the top left. "I can't be bothered to deal with it again. For now, I'll just browse the internet for a while…"

After a few hours of mindless browsing, writing on Forums, chatting with her friends and family, and watching several pointless Youtube videos, Tass stopped.

Half way through watching an episode of Annoying Orange, she noticed something out of the ordinary.

Finding videos out of the ordinary on Youtube was normal. In fact, at least one suggestion on every video was abnormal.

But this one was a different form of abnormal than usual.

Something about it caught Tass' eye and stuck in her brain. She tried to watch the rest of the video, but that one suggestion seemed to send chills down her spine.

It was simply titled 'IRL to URL' with a black screen as the thumbnail. It had no views and was stuck between a video by Cryaotic and AmazingPhil. It seemed completely out of place.

What seemed more mysterious, was the length of the video. 06:66.

Tass stopped playing the Annoying Orange video and scrolled down to the strange video. She didn't click it. She just stared at it.

Something was looming over her. A feeling that the video was dangerous. A feeling that, once clicked, could bring disaster.

Tass decided to search the name of the video through Google, but, strangely enough, no results came up. Absolutely none.

"What the…" Tass decided to ask one of her friends online, hoping they had heard of it. She decided to ask on some Forums. But nobody knew.

She couldn't even find anybody who had watched it before, let alone found it.

Tass didn't know what to do. Now she had several people online asking her to watch it and tell them what it is. Even her friends were pushing her to watch it.

But she couldn't. She just couldn't. Something about it felt ominous to her.

She turned off her computer monitor and leaned back in her seat. Her eyes stared mindlessly at the ceiling above her as she thought aloud.

"What should I do? I have people wanting me to watch it and tell them what it's about, but… At the same time, I can't help but feel anxious about it. What if it's a virus? Or pornography?... Or one of those stupid jumpscares that gets me every time and leaves me without sleep for days?…"

Tass looked over to her monitor's blank screen in thought before playing with the computer mouse, moving it around in a circular motion.

She clicked the left button and sighed. "No, this is stupid. I won't be pushed into watching something that could be dangerous…"

She leaned over and turned the screen back on.

Tass' heart nearly stopped as her eyes widened. "Oh shit."

What was on her screen was a Youtube video playing. The title read 'IRL to URL'.


End file.
